The invention concerns an adhesive fastening tape and system and, particularly, an improved embossed fastening tape for use in a diaper having a printed front portion.
Disposable diapers generally comprise an absorbent core layer sandwiched between a liquid permeable user contacting sheet ("topsheet") and a liquid impermeable outer sheet ("backsheet"). The diaper, or other like absorbent articles are flat or folded when sold and typically fitted to the individual user with an adjustable closure system. The most common fastening means used in these closure systems are adhesive tape fasteners (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,701, (Pape et al.), 4,227,530 (Schatz) and 4,047,529, (Karami) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,212 (Tritsch), who discloses a tape having an elastic portion). These tapes will conventionally be formed of a thermoplastic backing having an adhesive layer on one side. The tapes currently used are generally opaque or translucent and permanently attached at one side of the diaper. A free end will be temporarily attached, ready for user placement. The free end of the tape will typically be temporarily placed on a release tape on the topsheet side of the diaper. The fastening tapes are located on each side of the diaper and when used the free end is attached to a frontal tape or reinforced section on the diaper backsheet side.
The placement of the free ends of fastening tapes on the diaper backsheet defines the shape of the diaper, particularly the waist and leg openings size and shape. The proper placement of the fastening tape free end and its criticality is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,875 (Hirotsu et al). Hirotsu et al. proposed placing indicia on the front of the diaper backsheet. The indicia allegedly could be used by the individual fitting the diaper to properly align and place the free ends of fastening tapes on the diaper backsheet. The use of such indicia has become increasing popular due to both its above functional purpose, and for aesthetic reasons. In order to prevent obfuscation of these indicia (often quite colorful) by the fastening tape itself there has been some use of clear fastening tapes. However, in the past fastening tapes themselves were provided decorative finishes and/or indicia such as logos, although this practice interferes with the objective of preventing obfuscation of indicia on the diaper backsheet.